


Sin planearlo

by IzzyMeadows



Series: Faltas [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos en un aula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin planearlo

**Author's Note:**

> Cuanto más tiempo paso existiendo en este planeta, más me hundo en el infierno FuSaku. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Esto viene porque el otro FuSaku que tengo no es ni remotamente suficiente para demostrar mi amor por ellos y hay muchas cosas que quiero contar a partir de ese fic, así que lo he convertido en serie y todo es felicidad. O no, porque decir que mi estado de ánimo respecto a lo que escribo es inestable es quedarse corto. Y este fic no es digno de AO3, pero lo subo porque sí.
> 
> Renuncia: _Inazuma Eleven_ pertenece a Level5. Yo escribo gratis y por amor al arte.
> 
> (Para quien siga mi fic largo de KnB: estoy en ello; no lo abandonaré).

  _«Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line.»_

Foreigner: _Hot Blooded_.

* * *

 

            Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos en un aula, con tanto sitio disponible y un buen rato libre antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Sakuma había entrado en ella sin decir nada y aún permanecía en silencio, sin mirar siquiera a Fudou. Parecía estar en otro mundo, uno hecho de tres años de recuerdos, y Fudou no sabía si decirle que esa actitud era de viejo o que estaba guapo con avaricia.

            —Creo que en esta aula fue la primera vez que te copié en un examen —comentó al final, cuando se cansó del silencio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

            No lo creía: lo sabía, como también sabía en qué mesas habían estado los susodichos exámenes, de qué materia eran y en qué fecha los habían hecho. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a Sakuma porque se burlaría de él, de su memoria y de lo poco que la empleaba para lo que debería usarla.

            —No lo crees: lo sabes —adivinó Sakuma, y Fudou decidió odiarlo un rato.

            —Pues lo sé —concedió enfurruñado.

            Claro que, como no tenía palabra ni credibilidad, el rato de odio no llegó a dos minutos: al tercero ya estaba besándolo, aprovechando el silencio, la soledad y que tenían tiempo para hacer más que eso.

            Sakuma no tardó ni cinco segundos en responder y tocarle la nuca con dedos duros y calientes. Los de Fudou se cerraron en torno a mechones pálidos y ropa oscura, mientras todo su cuerpo empujaba a su compañero hasta colisionar con una mesa. Esta fue arrastrada por el golpe, haciendo un ruido infernal que llevó a Sakuma a apartarse de Fudou, mirar el mueble y torcer el gesto.

            Un leve tirón de pelo le hizo volverse, y Fudou le sonrió de lado y le desabrochó la chaqueta. Sakuma se sentó en la mesa, piernas abiertas, ropa desordenada, rostro acalorado, tiró de Fudou hacia él y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

            Esta vez los labios del castaño visitaron el cuello moreno mientras sus manos se deshacían de chaqueta y camisa, que acabaron tiradas de cualquier manera cerca de la puerta. Las de Fudou no tardaron en hacerles compañía y Sakuma le clavó los dientes en un hombro, una y otra vez, dejando marcas leves y húmedas que desaparecían poco después del siguiente mordisco. Sus manos se centraron en la espalda, sus labios en el cuello, los dedos de Fudou abandonaron su pelo y se aventuraron más abajo, dibujando formas sin sentido en la piel oscura y suave hasta alcanzar su cintura y clavarse ahí y hacerle daño, lo justo para que lo notase y nada más.

            —Quiero comerte —murmuró en su oído, su lengua hizo compañía a sus palabras y Sakuma se estremeció—. Jirou... Quiero...

            No pudo decir más porque Sakuma le plantó un beso en la boca, sucio y fiero, porque su nombre en labios de Fudou le afectaba demasiado como para no responder así.

            —Pues cómeme —contestó después, alejándose solo unos milímetros y sin soltarle la nuca.

            Fue ahora Fudou el que lo besó mientras sus manos bajaban por el pecho de Sakuma y jugaban después con la cinturilla de los pantalones. Fueron sus labios los que huyeron de la boca de su compañero hacia su mandíbula, su oreja, su cuello, y bajaron, bajaron, bajaron hasta ponerse entre sus piernas y Sakuma tenía calor, mucho calor.

            Fudou usaba la lengua, los labios y los dientes, sus dedos se crisparon en sus pantalones y los de Sakuma en su cabello, acariciándolo y enredándolo aún más mientras trataba de evitar gemir. Se mordió una mano para ahogar sus jadeos y le tiró del pelo con la otra, intentando detenerlo antes de armar un desastre que no podrían limpiar a tiempo. Fudou se puso en pie de nuevo, le sonrió y lo cogió por la cintura para hacerle bajar de la mesa. Le hacía cosquillas con los dedos en la parte baja de la espalda, y Sakuma rió en voz baja, escondiéndose en su cuello y en su abrazo como si esto no sucediera nunca.

            No ocurría casi nunca, de hecho. Fudou no abrazaba. Fudou besaba, mordía, tocaba y lamía, pero no abrazaba. Sakuma no lo sabía, pero a su compañero le pesaba más la obligación de soltarlo después que las ganas de abrazarlo.

            Sin embargo esta vez lo hizo, primero rodeando su cintura, después con una mano en su cabeza, con agarre firme y caricias gentiles en el pelo, y Sakuma quería vivir en ese abrazo, en el calor de su pecho y la suavidad de sus manos.

            Fudou no sabía decir que lo quería de otra forma.

            Sakuma dejó un beso ligerísimo en su mejilla, poco más que un roce, y se decidió al fin a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Fudou se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada muy despacio, desde los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose en los tobillos, delgados y huesudos, en sus caderas y en sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos.

            Y en el parche del ojo.

            Se lo quitó con manos lentas y una sonrisa resignada y le acarició el rostro, rozándole las pestañas con el pulgar y con la vista fija en el ojo derecho semicerrado, naranja sobre negro y sobre el tono rojizo que ahora teñía las mejillas de Sakuma.

            «Eres una puta preciosidad.»

            Se calló la observación y se rió.

            —Creía que no tenías vergüenza.

            —Lo que tengo es calor.

            Fudou le guiñó un ojo.

            —Y más que vas a tener.

            Sakuma sonrió y le desabrochó los pantalones. Rió y volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello, aspirando el olor a gel de ducha barato y a su propia saliva ya seca, y le acarició por encima de la ropa, despacio y disfrutando de los jadeos de Fudou cerca de su oído.

            Sakuma sonreía y Fudou susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, tocándole el pelo primero, después el cuello y la espalda. Esta vez no se detuvo en la cintura, y Sakuma se estremeció al notar sus dedos cálidos entre las piernas.

            —Espera... —dijo en voz baja, jugando con su ropa interior—. Mójalos o algo...

            Fudou le sonrió con toda la picardía que tenía y le acarició los labios con dos dedos. Sakuma sacó la lengua y los lamió despacio, recreándose en las uñas y los nudillos.

            Fudou casi babeaba.

            —Prueba ahora...

            Vio cómo su compañero volvía a sentarse en la mesa y le invitaba a acercarse con un gracioso gesto de la mano y tragó saliva antes de volver a meterse entre sus piernas.

            Dolía, incluso los dedos dolían más de lo que Sakuma había imaginado, pero no quiso protestar y estropearlo todo. Fudou le acarició la tripa y le besó el pecho, y susurró su nombre cuando empezó a empujar, despacio, muy despacio («Jirou») con la vista clavada en el rostro tenso, sonrojado y precioso de Sakuma («dios, Jirou») y la cintura rodeada por sus piernas delgadas y morenas.

            —Abre los ojos, Jirou, mírame...

            Sakuma tenía los ojos húmedos y Fudou se quedó quieto.

            —Mírame...

            No le preguntó si dolía, si estaba nervioso, si lloraba por eso, pero su rostro lo decía todo.

            —Akio...

            Dolía, sí que dolía, pero solo lo suficiente para sacarle de los ojos cuatro lágrimas mal contadas (porque eran algunas más). «No es para tanto», se lo dijo con la mirada, con los ojos por fin abiertos, «esto no es nada».

            Sakuma nunca lo llamaba Akio, y Fudou se deshizo un poco por dentro.

            —¿Ya?

            Se movía muy lentamente y aún lagrimeaba un poco por el dolor, pero lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

            —Estoy bien, tranquilo —aseguró, y Fudou le respondió con un beso.

            Se abrazaron sin dejar de moverse, de gemir, de pensar, se llamaron el uno al otro una y mil veces, se besaron de nuevo despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo mientras fuera del aula la vida normal seguía transcurriendo sin ellos.


End file.
